


А в конце они...

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), lumosik



Series: По всем законам жанра [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: История о том, как Рон ревнует к Гойлу, Терри Бут находится в поисках себя, а профессор Слизнорт делает очевидные выводы.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: По всем законам жанра [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911658
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 миди высокого рейтинга M-E





	А в конце они...

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик является продолжением командного нерейтингового миди [«По всем законам жанра»](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fandom_drarry_2020_midi_G_T/works/25591735), но можно читать как отдельную работу.

— О, Гарри, мой мальчик, может быть ты хочешь сам выбрать себе напарника?

Слизнорт равнодушно скользнул взглядом по Драко и снова льстиво обратился к Гарри. Малфой на словах «мой мальчик» еле слышно фыркнул и сделал еще один шаг в сторону Гарри. Похоже до декана Слизнорта не сразу дошли слухи о личной жизни его учеников. Что было довольно странно, учитывая с кем именно встречался уже два месяца один из слизеринцев.

— Профессор, так я давно уже выбрал, — и Гарри обезоруживающе улыбнулся Слизнорту. Драко в это время деловито расставил котел и фиалы с ингредиентами, старательно делая вид, что его эта ситуация нисколько не задевает.

— Кхм, ну что ж, — Слизнорт засуетился, игнорируя Драко, и вернулся на учительское место. 

Тем не менее все занятие, пока Гарри под чутким руководством Драко пытался не испортить усложненный рецепт крововосстанавливающего зелья, слизеринский декан бросал на обоих заинтересованные взгляды и следил, как Гарри то и дело касался Драко или улыбался ему. 

В их котел Слизнорт заглянул с таким выражением обеспокоенности на лице, которого до этого удостаивался лишь Невилл.

— Хорошо, очень хорошо. Впрочем, как и всегда, — Слизнорт задумчиво почесал подбородок и все еще подозрительно смотрел на Драко. — Молодцы, мальчики.  
— Спасибо, профессор, — Драко вежливо кивнул ему. Гарри хотел уже поспешно смыться и желательно остаться со своим парнем наедине. Перед следующим занятием у них как раз было «окно». Но Слизнорт очевидно не хотел отпускать их просто так.

— Гарри, на минуточку, — он совсем бесцеремонно взял его под локоть и отвел в сторону. Расходившиеся с занятия однокурсники сочувственно посмотрели в сторону Гарри. Быть любимчиком Слизнорта не так уж просто. 

И очевидно тот сделал свой вывод.

— Гарри, мальчик мой, ты случайно в последнее время не пил ничего подозрительного? 

Как раз накануне Гарри отпил немного из подозрительного вида бутылки, притащенного Симусом, но бутылки у Аберфорта все выглядели подозрительными, а пили из нее по кругу почти всем мужским составом спален. Надо же было как-то отметить начало нового и последнего в их жизни учебного семестра в Хогвартсе.  
— Не хочется напоминать историю, которая приключилась с вашим другом Уизли… 

И очевидно Слизнорт сделал свой почти правильный вывод.

— Профессор, — сказал прямо Гарри, — мы с Драко начали встречаться еще в ноябре, и уверяю вас, меня никто не заколдовывал.

Слизнорт неверяще покосился на него, и Гарри решил упомянуть железный аргумент.

— И если бы кто-то вздумал мне подсунуть Любовное зелье, то Гермиона бы первая заметила и забила тревогу, верно? 

С этим не мог поспорить даже Слизнорт и понимающе расплылся в улыбке.

— О, дорогой мой мальчик, что же ты раньше не сказал! Для таких как мы, я и создал особую группу выпускников, где юноши с определенными наклонностями могут пообщаться в более неформальной обстановке. 

И тут Слизнорт заговорчески подмигнул Гарри!

— Я планирую одну небольшую вечеринку в этом семестре. Разумеется, вы с мистером Малфоем приглашены.

Декан похлопал Гарри по плечу, и тот поспешил вывернуться из надвигающихся на него объятий. 

Уже в коридоре Драко буквально повис на Гарри, выпытывая, что же хотел от него профессор.

— Кажется, у Слизнорта есть подпольная группа учеников-геев, и он приглашает нас вступить в нее.

Громкий и заливистый смех Драко стоил всех этих мучительно-стыдливых минут рядом со Слизнортом. Но семестр обещал быть напряженным.

***

К концу января стало известно, что Лаванда и Терри расстались. Не то, чтобы Гарри пристально следил за школьными сплетнями, но их курс сильно сблизился. Даже Драко однажды вслух принялся рассуждать, какой же идиот Терри Бут, хоть и учится на Рейвенкло. Гарри вообще тогда приятно удивило, что многие его однокурсники принялись сочувствовать Лаванде. Та не жаловалась, зато продолжала с силой лупить по бладжеру на тренировках. В свои удары она вкладывала столько силы и негативных эмоций, что однажды мяч пробил ряд трибун, прежде, чем сломать руку Блейза. Тренировку пришлось срочно прервать.

— Ой, — только и сказала Лаванда и перекинула косы за спину, удалившись в женскую раздевалку.

Тем же вечером Драко шипел на Гарри:

— Ты должен с этим разобраться. Не мне объяснять тебе функции капитана. 

— Это же простая случайность. Квиддичные игроки постоянно травмируются.

— То, что ты, Поттер, привык валяться в Больничном крыле, попивая Костерост, еще не означает, что это любимое занятие всех окружающих.

Гарри озадаченно посмотрел на Драко. Он уже и отвык от этого экспрессивного «Поттер». 

— Вот вернется Блейз, и поверь мне, выскажет все еще грубее. Браун уже подает признаки искусно-выстраиваемой истерики. Поверь человеку, который почти всю сознательную жизнь общается с Панси. 

— Кто бы говорил, — хмыкнул Гарри. — И неужели я встречаюсь с женоненавистником? Да, Лаванду бросили, ее можно понять. Ты же сам ей сочувствовал!  
— Гарри, — Драко посмотрел на него, как на умалишенного. Впрочем, старым привычкам он не изменял. — Я называл Терри идиотом, потому что предвидел, чем разбитое сердце Браун для нас всех аукнется. 

Гарри вздохнул. Все эти любовные проблемы до сих пор были для него слишком высокой материей. Надо поговорить с Гермионой. Может, девчонки сами как-нибудь разберутся.

— Разберись с этим — Драко назидательно ткнул в Гарри пальцем. — Проблемы Лаванды отразятся на команде, а мы не имеем никаких моральных прав проиграть хаффлпафцам. 

Гарри подумал, что раз это так волнует Драко, то сам бы и попробовал решить несуществующую проблему. Но разумно промолчал.  
На следующий урок маггловедения Гарри встал в пару с Лавандой. Все равно Драко вечно кичился прибегать к его помощи, а потом чуть не вывихнул себе пальцы, когда пытался разобраться с диском телефона. Не то, чтобы Гарри не заботился о сохранности пальцев своего парня, но собственные нервы все же дороже. 

В этот раз он просто проходили маггловский спорт. Гарри покосился на Малфоя, который натягивал на Гойла боксерские перчатки, и сглотнул. Зная Драко, тот явно передал ему только что угрозу и пинок к действию. Гарри перевел взгляд на стол перед ними, на котором лежало немногочисленное снаряжение для крикета. Но Лаванда уже с интересом взяла в руки биту. Это тоже пугало.

— Однажды тетя Петунья смотрела матчи по крикету пять часов подряд, — надо же было с чего-то начать разговор. 

— Прелестно, — Лаванда даже не посмотрела на него, с восхищением рассекая воздух битой. 

— Она ненавидела спорт и тем более крикет, — Гарри покрутил в руках мячик. — Но в тот день они крупно поссорились с дядей Верноном, который забрал Дадли и увез с собой в фирму. 

А еще Гарри пришлось на коленях отдраить все полы на втором этаже. Гарри уже упоминал, что ненавидит крикет? 

— Дети зачастую становятся жертвой нездоровой обстановки в доме, — заключила Лаванда, наконец, отложив биту в сторону  
— А как твое настроение? — осторожно перешел на скользкую тему Гарри.

— Все замечательно, Парвати обещала новый каталог зелий для ухода за кожей лица. 

В этот момент Гарри осознал, с насколько непосильной задачей он столкнулся.

— Ты…вы обе прекрасно выглядите.

Лаванда насмешливо на него посмотрела.

— Но я люблю Драко, конечно же,- поспешно добавил Гарри и оглянулся назад. Как оказалось не зря, тот внимательно следил за ними. Интересно, можно послать ему через весь класс воздушный поцелуй или хотя бы бумажный самолётик? Драко надо отвлечь от катастрофы в карьере переговорщика, которая грозила Гарри.

— Да, вы оба такие милые, — расплылась в улыбке Лаванда. 

Гарри сразу вспомнил блистательную поэзию девушки в начале учебного года и беспокойно заерзал. Не хватало, чтобы Лаванда снова ударилась в подобное творчество. Он просто хотел поговорить, попросить своего игрока хотя бы не калечить сокомандников, настроить на победу. Мерлин, с Роном и то было проще! Может Слизнорт еще раз разыграет пузырек зелья удачи? Оно бы пригодилось им всем.

— Ну что, разгромим Хаффлпафф? — как можно бодрее спросил Гарри.

— Спрашиваешь, — подмигнула ему Лаванда.

После урока Драко выловил Гарри в коридоре и оттащил его в ближайшую нишу, пока тот взывал ко всем предкам и надеялся, что дело окончится лишь настойчивыми поцелуями.

— Я, конечно, сильно сомневаюсь в твоей способности к эмпатии, но надеюсь, что ты убедил ее перестать убиваться по Буту. 

— Ну, она тоже хочет победить, — растерянно пробормотал Гарри, пока Драко слишком показательно снимал пылинки с его мантии.

Поцелуев, впрочем, он так и не дождался.

***

Слизнорт и его тайный гейский клуб напомнили о себе аккурат утром в День святого Валентина. И когда перед Гарри на завтраке совсем уж не тайно опустился надушенный изумрудный конверт, то соседи по столу заинтересованно переглянулись. Приглашение выделялось среди прочей горы макулатуры, которую получил Герой в этом году. За преподавательским столом Слизнорт совсем уж довольно смотрел в их сторону, и Гарри забеспокоился, как бы не пошли слухи, что профессор Зельеварения пытается отбить Избранного мальчика у Драко Малфоя. К счастью, а может, и нет, последний также получил подобное приглашение.

***

Гарри привычно валялся на кровати Драко. Может ему она казалось по особенному мягкой и уютной, или же виноват запах Драко. Гарри не задумывался. Определенно, уединяться они предпочитали именно на ней. Хотя Драко просто ленился переползать к Гарри, ссылаясь на то, что его кровать расположена слишком близко к двери.

На самом деле, еще до каникул Блейз и Тео напрямую попросили их предупреждать о тех вечерах, когда в спальне лучше не появляться, прикрываясь тем, что опасаются за свою психику. Гойл же выжидающе смотрел на Драко. Как бы не поменялись отношения Гойла и Гарри, первый все еще оставался верен именно Драко. 

Сейчас они также остались в спальне вдвоем, хотя не делали ничего такого, о чем бы потом Гарри вспоминал с невольными вздохами и не краснел. Просто у их соседей тоже была активная школьная жизнь.

Драко уже полчаса возился в ванне с укладкой волос. Гарри отважился пойти его проверить. он обнял Драко сзади, который сосредоточенно приглаживал выбившуюся на лоб прядку. На раковине лежала баночка с «Простоблеском». Гарри легко поцеловал Драко в шею и протянул руку к баночке:  
— Ты же в курсе, кто его изобрел? 

В зеркале Гарри увидел, как Драко раздраженно покусал губу.

— Это просто гель для волос. Научись отделять вещи от имен. 

— Это было довольно грубо, Драко, — Гарри ущипнул его за бок — Между прочим, я бы хотел узнать своего дедушку. 

Гарри вспомнил, как в Драко в поместье с благоговением показывал ему портрет Абраксаса. Драко же опустил ладони на руки Гарри и примирительно погладил его. 

— Согласись, было бы здорово, если бы ты хоть иногда использовал его изобретение. В память о наследии семьи.

Гарри фыркнул.

— Ну уж нет, не переводи тему на мои волосы. Я прекрасно знаю, как ты пялишься на них иногда. 

— Только затем, чтобы построить коварные планы по их укладке.

— Ага, именно поэтому ты их пытаешься еще сильнее растрепать, каждый раз, когда мы целуемся.

Драко развернулся в его руках и с явным удовольствием продемонстрировал, что может сделать с волосами и губами Гарри. Когда поцелуй закончился, Гарри вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— Я думал, что ты перестал зализывать волосы.

— Сейчас экстренная ситуация, — серьезно заявил Драко. — Я не мог появится на приеме своего декана в неподобающем виде.

— Драко, — передразнил его Гарри, растягивая гласные. — Это не прием, а какая-то сомнительная гейская вечеринка, на которую, напомню, мы не очень хотели идти. И вообще, не хочу, чтобы мой парень выглядел сногсшибательно на этой вечеринке. А то еще уведут.

— Вот-вот, Поттер, — важно покивал Драко. 

— Поэтому продолжай зализываться, — Гарри подмигнул ему. — Так ты выглядишь чуть менее соблазнительно.

Затем Гарри умудрился все же сам растрепать волосы Драко, утянув его в очередной поцелуй.

— С другой стороны, раз уж мы идем парой, то могли бы оба проявить чуть меньше официальности. 

Драко с притворным ужасом посмотрел в зеркало на то, что Гарри сделал с его получасовым трудом. 

— Поттер, напомни, почему мы до сих пор встречаемся?

Гарри лишь рассмеялся.

***

Вечер у Слизнорта проходил там же, где последняя Рождественская вечеринка. Казалось, что все это было словно в прошлой жизни. На входе в зал Гарри сжал руку Драко в своей. Теперь они уже будут вместе, и ему не придется красться из Выручай-комнаты в страхе за жизнь себя и родных.

Из освещенного зала раздались приглушенные голоса и смех. Декорированный сдержанно, но с намеком на будуарность, зал словно поглощал группки мужчин и молодых людей. Тут и там сновали парочка официантов, но вечер явно был устроен так, чтобы гости чувствовали себя в интимной обстановке. Это все только пугало Гарри. И мимо, кажется, прошел редактор «Пророка». Оставалось надеяться, что он здесь не по работе.

— Не думал, что Слизнорт такой женоненавистник, здесь явно не хватает дамских пар, — фыркнул рядом Драко. — Но если он все еще думает, что быть геем такая постыдная вещь…

Гарри хотел уже было возразить, что уж он то точно его не стыдится. Но тут его внимание привлекло знакомое лицо вблизи официантов.  
— Терри!

Рейвенкловец шустро схватил бокал с шампанским и поманил парней в ближайший угол.

— Да, это я, но умоляю, не распространяйтесь.

— Неудивительно, что бедняжка Браун так расстроена, — Драко смерил его презрительным взглядом, но, как знал Гарри, прежде всего сочувствием он проникся к ним самим, а не гриффиндорке.

— Нет, что вы, вы мне даже не нравитесь! — Бут стушевался, понимая, что сказал. — В этом смысле. А так ты шикарен Гарри, да и Драко хорош. Люблю вас, ребята. Мерлин!

Терри окончательно расстроился и выпил залпом бокал.

— Короче, я не такой.

— Не волнуйся, мы все равно тебя поддержим, — Драко даже показательно похлопал его по плечу. Гарри же распирало от любопытства.

— Так как ты сюда попал?

Терри огляделся, не подслушивает ли их кто и наклонил голову чуть ближе.

— Слизнорт сцапал в библиотеке. Я изучал кое-какую литературу для дополнительного эссе по магловедению, когда он проходил мимо. Пришлось согласиться.  
Гарри одарил его сочувствующим взглядом. Он прекрасно понимал, в какую еще более неловкую ситуацию попал его однокурсник.

— А потом Браун тебя бросила, узнав о твоей бисексуальности, да? — Драко все напирал.

— Что? Нет, мы просто повздорили о важности сдачи Прорирация на ЖАБА.

— Поттер, осторожнее, кое-кто тут стремится сдвинуть тебя с пьедестала главного идиота Хогвартса, — закатил глаза Драко, и Гарри шутливо толкнул его в бок локтем.

— Да пытался я извиниться, и даже предлагал за нее домашку делать. А она обиделась!

Терри раскраснелся, то ли от шампанского, то ли попытки донести до парней всю безвыходность своей ситуации.

Драко развернулся к Гарри и подмигнул ему, мол, учись, как надо решать проблемы.

— Бут, возможно, потом я пожалею о своих словах, но найди меня завтра в обед. Так и быть, помогу тебе завоевать сердце Лаванды снова.

— Но как же, а вы же…

Терри растерянно переводил взгляд с Гарри на Драко, пытаясь подобрать слова.

— Парни? — подсказал Драко. — Ну у Поттера был уже прискорбный опыт отношений с девушками, и…

— И сердце Драко завоевывал также я, — прервал его Гарри и предупреждающе сжал его руку.

Возмутительным выражением лица Драко насладиться ему не дали.

Слизнорт подкрался неожиданно и со спины.

— Ах, вот вы где молодые люди! Знаю-знаю, молодость, желание уединиться, поучаствовать в интригующих экспериментах, — и тут Слизнорт выразительно посмотрел на Терри Бута. — Но, Гарри, мальчик мой. Ты, кажется, еще не знаком лично с мистером Каффом. Связи с прессой в твоем положении…

Гарри вполуха продолжающий слушать Слизнорта, тоскливо посмотрел в сторону подноса с алкоголем. Мерлин, он ему еще сегодня понадобится.

  
***

Вернувшись с самой странной вечеринки в жизни Гарри (но он не был так категоричен в отношении Драко), парни буквально ввалились в спальню. Безумный гейский вечер у Слизнорта невозможно было вынести на трезвую голову. Поэтому слегка опьяненные парни не сразу заметили, что спальня пуста.

— И где все?

Драко на этот недоуменный вопрос лишь фыркнул, но потом все же пояснил.

— Празднуют День Святого Валентина.

— Даже Гойл?

Гарри упал на свою кровать с желанием больше с нее не вставать. Он лежал на спине, глядя на полог, и думал о том, что последний бокал игристого был явно лишним, а смущенная улыбка Терри Бута — слегка волнующей, но не более, чем ревнивые взгляды Драко.

— Поттер, я думал, что ты более толерантный и понимающий человек, — Драко навис над ним, медленно развязывая свой пафосный шейный платок. Весь вечер тот, оказывается, бесил Гарри. Так как скрывал такую восхитительно длинную шею, которую хотелось целовать, прикусывая бледную кожу. — Даже у Грегори Гойла может быть личная жизнь.

— Тогда почему мы не празднуем? 

И он выразительно опустил взгляд вниз, туда, где под парадной мантией уже выпирал набухающий член. 

За те несколько месяцев, как они начали встречаться, Гарри перестал смущаться собственного возбуждения, но раскрепостился не настолько, чтобы вслух говорить «Хочу тебя трахнуть». Эта привилегия доставалась Драко.

— Ты пьян, Поттер.

Хотелось глупо ответить что-то вроде «если и пьян, то только тобой», но Гарри вовремя сглотнул и промолчал. Наблюдая за тем, как Драко все же залезает на кровать, нависая над ним.

— Но я не возражаю, если Блейз вернется в спальню и застанет нас в весьма компрометирующей ситуации. Например, меня с твоим членом во рту.

Драко весьма обещающе ухмыльнулся и склонился ниже, чтобы поцеловать Гарри, так жадно, словно у них и правда время было на исходе.

— И это будем совсем не внезапно.

— Такое чувство, что ты стал нас слишком хорошо понимать.

— Ну, я ведь мог оказаться в Слизерине.

Гарри флегматично пожал плечами и занялся другим, более важным делом. Например, снятием брюк с Драко.

— Поттер, только ты можешь сообщать подобные вещи в такой момент.

Несмотря на весь свой наигранный протест, Драко довольно застонал, когда Гарри задел рукой через белье его член. Тогда тот сделал это еще раз, теперь уж намеренно, любуясь полученной реакцией.

— Но ты только представь, Гарри Поттер — почетный слизеринец Хогвартса! Какие бы вышли заголовки, — мечтательно протянул Драко, пока Гарри всеми силами пытался его отвлечь от этой скользкой для обоих темы. Он явно сболтнул лишнего, хотя Гермиона всегда твердила, что честность ключевой фактор всех отношений.

— Я бы хотел представить тебя, кончающим на мою парадную мантию, — Гарри преодолел все свое смущение и сжал член Драко с особым чувством давно возбужденного человека.

— Это можно было бы устроить, — ткнулся в его руку Драко, — но только если мой почти слизеринский парень согласится надеть зеленый галстук. — И тут он жадно оглядел Гарри и со своей фирменной малфоевской улыбочкой превосходства добавил. — На голое тело.

— Ты представлял это с первого дня учебы, да? — хохотнул Гарри и вполне охотно дал себя раздеть.

После, лежа вместе и тяжело дыша после экстра-быстрого марафона, в котором Драко успел насадиться на пальцы Гарри, цепляясь зубами за чертов галстук, дабы не орать на весь замок, а тот впервые сам отсосал парню, Малфой прошептал ему:

— Мне кажется, что я представлял это всю свою жизнь. Примерно с курса третьего. 

И Гарри нечего было ответить, потому что любые слова казались тут лишними. Честность в отношениях возбуждала его больше. Наверное, до возвращения соседей по комнате, они успеют трахнуться по второму кругу.

*** 

С наступлением мая угроза сдачи ЖАБА нависла над каждым с их курса. И если до этого лишь Гермиона и Терри Бут отчаянно взывали к разуму сокурсников, то теперь даже Гарри с Роном поняли, что одними домашними заданиями тут не отделаешься. Приходилось повторять, много повторять, а в их случае что-то учить заново, засиживаясь в гостиной над учебниками глубоко за полночь.

Как-то утром все еще сонные Гарри и Рон брели в сторону Большого зала на завтрак. Драко подло встал раньше Гарри и, успев освежиться и собраться, убежал куда-то из спальни прежде, чем последний успел разлепить глаза. Хоть бы чмокнул что ли. 

Перед входом в Большой зал сидела миссис Норрис, недовольно подергивая хвостом. Наверное, ей было тяжко одной, пока Филч находился с простудой в Больничном крыле. Сейчас Гарри отчасти разделял ее недовольство этим миром. 

— Слушай, а если есть миссис Норрис, то где мистер Норрис? 

Рон озадаченно плюхнулся на свое место за столом и на автомате подтянул к себе тарелку с сэндвичами.

— Мистер Норрис? Чак Норрис? 

Дин наклонился к ним, практически опрокинув кофейник. Рассеянность перед экзаменами не щадила никого. 

— Вряд ли такой вопрос будет на маггловедении, — отозвался Невилл. Все удивленно на него посмотрели. — Что? Мы с Луной на Пасху ходили в кино на ретро-фестиваль. 

Гарри задумчиво покивал. Будь здесь Гермиона, она бы заметила, что все они за этот год сильно изменились.

— Гарри, ты же мне друг, так? 

Рон откусил от сэндвича с беконом и продолжал на него выжидающе смотреть. Если честно, после такого начала Гарри не ждал ничего хорошего.

— Допустим, — осторожно согласился он. 

— Тогда почему бы тебе бы не ходить с нами в библиотеку?

Последние две недели Гарри уединялся с Драко, исключительно учебы ради. 

— Ты не подумай, — продолжал Рон. — Я не возражаю против компании Гойла, но он слишком ретиво слушается Гермиону и выполняет все дополнительные задания. Она уже ставит мне его в пример. Гойла! Гарри, друг, бро важнее всяких… 

Рон неопредленно махнул рукой, имея в виду Драко. Гарри отстраненно подумал, что когда Рон начал встречаться с Гермионой, то тоже начал слегка ревновать. Пришлось оправдываться перед другом:

— Мы с ним занимаемся, ты же знаешь. 

Каждый раз, когда Гарри правильно отвечал на вопрос Драко, то был вознагражден поцелуем, а когда у того было хорошее настроение, еще и минетом.  
Еще они поспорили, что если Гарри не успеет дописать эссе по зельям, то даст себя трахнуть. У него осталось меньше суток. 

— Угу, занимаетесь там всяким, — понимающе улыбнулся ему Рон. Наверное, Гарри покраснел. — Но если хочешь, приводи его с собой. 

Компромисс был найден, и Гарри с облегчением выдохнул и принялся за завтрак. дописывать эссе сегодня он, впрочем, и не собирался. 

Когда на следующий день Гарри притащил Драко в библиотеку («Серьезно, Поттер, впервые вижу у тебя такое рвение к этому месту. Неужели хочешь отсосать мне за стеллажами?»), их план с Роном катастрофически провалился в первые же полчаса.

Гермиона быстро спелась с Драко, и теперь они оба контролировали парней. Один лишь Гойл сидел между парочками и сиял от счастья, словно начищенный котел. 

— Здорово, да? Теперь вы тоже сможете получать от Гермионы поощрительную конфету.

Гарри сглотнул. Ведь ему нравились другие поощрения и совсем другие конфетки.

***

Теплым июньским вечером они вышли полетать. Рон с завистью проводил парней и остался подле Гермионы, так как до экзаменов уже было рукой подать. Гарри же одним взглядом дал понять Драко, что если они срочно не проветрят мозги, то кое-кто останется без секса до самого выпускного. Тот, к его чести, в ответ посмотрел удовлетворительно-покровительствующе и в то же время вызывающе погладил древко своей метлы. Благо в спальне они в тот момент находились одни.

И вот через час Гарри все же чуть ли не вприпрыжку выбегал из душного замка. Драко следовал за ним вальяжно и усердно скрывая тот факт, что его только что поимели. Наверное, сидеть на метле ему будет не так комфортно, но никто из них не возражал. Все квиддичные матчи уже сыграны, а кубок школы гордо выставили в гостиной их курса. И если у Гриффиндора пришлось буквально вырывать победу, то со Слизерином они на удивление всем сыграли вничью, но мало кто осмелился высказать Драко, Блейзу и Гойло в лицо, что они поддались своим.

Взмыли в воздух Гарри с Драко одновременно. Приятный ветерок обдувал лицо, а лучи заката красиво освещали кромку Запретного леса. Гарри полетел в его сторону, зная, что Драко последует за ним. Они еще полчаса забавлялись в воздухе, то и дело подныривать друг под друга или летая наперегонки.

Иногда Гарри узнавал ту или иную опушку, и тогда сердце предательски щемило. Сколько же всего произошло в Хогвартсе и его окрестностях. Может, и не всегда хорошее, но в памяти хотелось сохранить только эти моменты. Например, как МакГонагалл вручила ему кубок школы по квиддичу, и тогда Гарри в порыве притянул к себе Драко для поцелуя прямо посреди поля и на глазах у всех. Тогда заулюлюкала вся команда и пол курса. И это было здорово — знать, что их пару ждет поддержка не меньше двух десятков друзей и знакомых.

— Поттер!

Драко окликнул Гарри и тем самым выдернул его из воспоминаний. На фоне розово-нежного заката он смотрелся удивительно хрупко и эфирно, словно из другого мира. Когда-то ведь так и было, незнакомый мальчик из нового, еще непостижимого мира магии, который первый протянул ему руку для знакомства.  
Гарри подлетел к Драко ближе и прямо на метле извернулся так, чтобы его поцеловать.

— Это за то, что я такой неотразимый? — попытался отшутиться Драко, очевидно смущенный и зардевшийся от внезапного поцелуя.

— Да, именно поэтому, — не стал с ним спорить Гарри, но добавляя себе это воспоминание в копилку к остальным.

***

На самом деле, в любой другой ситуации Гарри бы почти не волновался насчет результатов ЖАБА. Конечно, хотелось добиться всего собственными силами, но Кингсли все равно держал для него место, да и еще эта победа над Волдемортом.

— Ты заслужил, бери, что дают, — уверял его Драко, а сам принимался мандражировать.

Результаты ЖАБА волновали Гермиону, рейвенкловцев, но более всего слизеринцев. От этого напрямую зависело их будущее. Возьмут ли за хорошие оценки их куда-то? Возможно ли начать новую жизнь?

Гарри переживал за Драко и за их будущее, а его хотелось отчаянно и до дрожи в коленях. 

На выпускной бал съехались почти столько же волшебников, как на церемонию первой годовщины битвы за Хогвартс. Гарри был бесконечно благодарен МакГонагалл за то, что она поручила Гермионе произносить прощальную речь от выпускников. Сами они с Драко для вида сделали пару кругов по залу, потом Кингсли перехватил его для якобы важного разговора. Так что Драко воспользовался паузой и закружил в танце Панси. Да, Гарри следил за ними краем глаза, исключительно ради того, чтобы полюбоваться на статного Малфоя. Пара танцевала не просто прекрасно, это был образец вальса, и даже те, кто воротил нос от выпускников Слизерина, не могли в этот момент оторвать восхищенные взгляды от них.

— Воспитание остается с нами на всю жизнь, — философски заметил позже Драко, когда музыка закончилась, и он подошел к Гарри, незаметно приобняв.

— Именно поэтому я буду всегда тем самым мальчиком из чулана, — усмехнулся Гарри.

— Но с правильно привитыми правилами приличия, — наставил на него палец Драко и совсем уж бесцеремонно схватил со столами початую бутылку огневиски.  
— Пойдем, Поттер, хочу, чтобы этот вечер запомнился нам чем-то более приятным.

Когда они хихикая пробирались через ряды карет снаружи замка, Гарри почувствовал острое дежавю. Только в этот раз его не ждали смертельные испытания, а его партнер первым пригласил Гарри на бал и не в последний момент. Драко тогда еще произнес какую-то традиционную речь, так что Гарри не мог просмеяться минут пять.

— Постой, это Филч?

Драко приложил палец к губам Гарри, и тому сразу же захотелось облизнуть его. Мерлин, когда он успел так надраться с двух глотков огневиски? Или это всего лишь пьянящее чувство радости от жизни?

Драко затащил Гарри в ближайшую карету.

— Кажется, они там с мадам Пинс, ого!

Гарри буквально высунулся из окна кареты, пытаясь разглядеть происходящее.

— Да стой же, придурок.

Драко потянул его на себя, но из-за того что оба были пьяны, Гарри буквально свалился тому на колени.

— У меня идея, — заговорщически зашептал он. — Давай раскачаем карету и спугнем их? Мол, территория уже занята.

Гарри проехался пахом по промежности Драко и отметил, что тот слегка возбужден. Ага, значит его утащили из Большого зала не просто так.

Гарри уже было с интересом залез в штаны к Драко, как тот испуганно дернулся под ним и попытался спихнуть с себя.

— Не здесь, — сказал он одними губами. Как раз вовремя, так как Гарри отчетливо услышал голос МакГонагалл.

— Мистер Филч, вас ждут в зале. Нужно помочь с уборкой, никто кроме вас не знает, где хранятся все эти украшения. О, мадам Пинс! Какой удивительный вечер, не правда ли? 

Это почти возбуждало, опасность быть застуканными директрисой в свой последний вечер в школе. Но везенье Гарри и тут не подкачало, по крайней мере, он был сейчас с предусмотрительным Драко.

Выждав минуту, парни выскользнули из кареты и постарались незаметно вернуться в замок.

Вечер в зале близился к концу, но Гарри не хотелось возвращаться так быстро в общую спальню.

— Драко, ты доверяешь мне? 

Он крепко сжал его руку в своей и посмотрел прямо в глаза. Драко опасался, но поверить ему очень хотелось. В конце концов, он кивнул, давая понять, что готов ввязаться в авантюру Поттера.

Гарри повел его наверх прямо на восьмой этаж к Выручай-комнате.

  
***

— Вообще-то я надеялся на классный перепих в честь выпускного.

Драко так и замер перед стеной, где был вход в комнату. Он все еще крепко сжимал Гарри за руку, слишком крепко. Лицо его побледнело.

— Эй, мы должны оба попрощаться с этим местом. Так будет правильно.

Гарри выпустил руку Драко и обнял его лицо, погладив большим пальцем по щеке. Это было больно, смотреть на вот такого подавленного, испуганного Драко, словно разом вернулись все ужасы войны. И раз он до сих пор не может их отпустить, то Гарри обязан ему помочь. В конце концов, Драко тоже помог пережить ему этот год.

— А ты уверен, что это сработает?

Малфой как-то разом собрался, отстранился от Гарри и излишне самодовольно улыбнулся.

— Поттер, она разрушена. Только зря теряем время, пошли лучше в спальню.

— Нет!

Гарри упрямо стал ходить мимо входа, думая о каком-то приятном месте для уединения. Он уже слышал от ребят, которые ходили на реставрационные работы, время от времени Выручай-комната снова открывается.

Раздался щелчок и показалась дверь. Может та и утратила свою искусную резьбу, а один угол все еще устрашающе чернел, и все же комната им открылась.

— У меня есть теория, — Гарри кивнул на вход и умоляюще посмотрел на Драко, чтобы тот пошел вместе с ним. — Никто не реставрировал Комнату, считая ее погибшей. И соответственно вряд ли кто-то продолжал ей пользоваться. Но это древняя магия, а из того, что я успел усвоить от тебя с Гермионой…

— Древняя магия самодостаточна и практически обладает собственным разумом, — закончил за него Драко. — Думаешь, она самовосстановилась?

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Не знаю, давай проверим.

Когда они вошли в Комнату, оказалось, что если она и восстановилась, то не до конца.

По центру довольно большого помещения с серыми стенами лежал на возвышении матрас с раскиданными на нем подушками. Сверху с потолка лился теплый свет, словно от старого абажура, под которым иногда сидел Гарри у миссис Фигг. В целом, это все, что предоставила им Комната, но ведь Гарри желал что-то подобного, верно?

Драко рядом потрясенно выдохнул и первым сделал шаг в сторону матраса. Он еще удивленно покрутился вокруг, словно не верил, что когда-то здесь полыхал Адский огонь, уничтожая все на своем пути. Гарри мысленно вспомнил крики Кребба и дыхание прижавшегося к нему Малфоя.

Сейчас здесь нет ничего, кроме них двоих. И это по-своему успокаивало. 

Они легли на матрас, зачарованно смотря на свет, льющийся с потолка. Почему-то он всполохи огня точно не напоминал.

— Знаешь, теперь я больше переживаю из-за экзаменов.

Драко повернул к нему голову, и Гарри инстинктивно взял его за руку.

— Похоже, придется все же перепихнуться.

Гарри улыбнулся, глядя все еще на потолок. Это так умиротворяло: тишина комнаты, приглушенный свет и близость Драко.

— Поттер, я серьезно. Ты вообще понимаешь, что тогда не просто спас мне жизнь. Ты дал мне будущее, которое я могу с успехом похоронить.

— Драко Малфой, — Гарри развернулся к нему всем телом и серьезно посмотрел. — Какой же ты все же трусливый хорек. 

В ответ он получил подушкой по лицу и рассмеялся.

— Ну, правда, Драко, — он успокаивающе обнял его. — У нас впереди целая жизнь! Представляешь? Я вот с трудом.

— Жизнь национального героя, — хмыкнул Драко, но все же прижался ближе.

— А вот теперь всерьез переживать начну я, — Гарри укусил его за мочку уха и продолжил. — Пошли со мной на курсы авроров, а? У них есть группа специальных целителей, которые тоже работают вместе с аврорами. Помнишь, как ты вылечил мою руку в классе Травологии?

— Ага, значит тогда на свидание ты пригласил меня исключительно из выгоды. Увидел потенциального личного целителя и придумал хитроумный план. Все ясно, я раскусил тебя, Поттер.

Гарри лишь закатил глаза и поцеловал отнюдь не сопротивляющегося Драко.

— Просто хочу, чтобы ты был рядом. Ты же не против, ведь так?

Гарри волновался, он готовился задать этот вопрос весь выпускной год.

— Ну а кто ж еще позаботится о твоей заднице, Поттер, — Драко фыркнул и показательно сжал Гарри за ягодицы. Его любимый жесть собственника.

— Я рад, что ты так печешься о моей заднице, Малфой, — уже в губы улыбнулся ему Гарри. — А вообще приятно, что в конце этого учебного года никто не пытался меня убить. Так, разнообразия ради.

— Не считая биты Браун, — Драко лениво погладил Гарри по спине.

— О да, оружие опаснее любого Волдеморта. 

Они какое-то время лежали перешептываясь обо всем, о чем не лень. А в конце они уснули. С надеждой на будущее.

**Author's Note:**

> написано для команды fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)


End file.
